The Praetor and The Princess
by morallygrayxxvii
Summary: The Gullwings and company have had four years to recover from the battle that saved Spira. Over time, they have all changed, and it is up to them, and their friends, to unite Spira. A little love manages to slip into the mix as they rebuild.
1. Chapter One

**The Praetor and The Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters. I do however, own the storyline. Please, don't take my story. You can use it for reference, just not as your own work. Thanks!

**Summary (that's not really a summary...tee hee hee)** I have changed this story from the first one. The storyline and plot are a little different, so for those of you who missed the "mish mosh", you really didn't miss anything! I am welcoming CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not your mindless rantings. Go tell your mommy if you don't like it this time, because I'm not going to be nice. If you think I'm being mean, go cry to someone who cares. I want you to read, and enjoy, and perhaps learn a thing or two. So, don't beat _me _with your rantings. Now, for the summary! The Gullwings are now completely disbanded, and everyone is living on their own. Will someone fall in love? Will Rikku rebel? Who knows! Go read, and find out! By the way, I'm not giving you any of the pairings, because it would ruin the whole thing. Peace and Love!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Four years after the defeat of Vegnagun and Shuyin, the Gullwings found themselves broken up. Yuna and Tidus were hastily married, and were soon expecting their first child. They lived in Besaid, letting their time pass by lazily. Paine had formed an unlikely and deep bond with Gippal. The two of them were living together in Bikanel, digging their hearts content. Rikku, too, was living in Bikanel, being married off by her impatient father, Cid. Brother and Buddy were busy helping Shinra with a top-secret project, and were not heard from often. The four leaders of Spira were busy uniting their land, and living their lives. Nooj was arranging parties, festivals, and concerts to get the people of Spira together and along, while Baralai was on the lifelong mission of turning his position over to Isaaru. Little did he know, a promotion was in store for him. Cid was trying to get Rikku settled down so he could pass on his legacy. Gippal, as said before, was enjoying the simple life, dismantling rogue machina and unearthing treasures in the sands with Paine.

The day before one of Nooj's big festivals, Rikku was fighting with Cid about a possible husband. The poor young man stood before them, trembling.

"Look at him, pops! He's pathetic." Rikku gestured to the Al Bhed standing there.

"Rikku." Cid sighed heavily, and sat down at his desk. They were almost finished rebuilding Home, and he needed to get Rikku married in order to pass on his position. He didn't care who it was, as she would be able to do as she pleased after the induction. But Rikku cared. She didn't want to marry some lout who would make her unhappy for the rest of her long days.

"Go away." Rikku dismissed him, and he followed her orders gladly.

"Sit down, now." Cid commanded. She whimpered, and sat across from him. "You need to stop being so spoiled, kid."

"I just don't want an awful husband. Try to understand where I'm coming from, daddy." Rikku explained.

"I do understand, really. But when I had to choose a wife, I married the first woman they came up with. All because of my love for the Al Bhed. I know you love them too, please...just pick a husband. For us." Cid pleaded with her. He had only one suitor left on his list, and he had been hoping it wouldn't come to that. He dismissed Rikku, and called upon the final suitor. He was scheduled to arrive the next morning, and have breakfast with Rikku.

Rikku stormed out of her father's office, and out into the town. She was hell-bent on finding someone to share her pain with, so she searched for Gippal. She found him alone in his home, napping. Without waking him, she sat next to him on the sofa, and placed her hand in her lap. She wondered, as she sat there watching her best friend sleep, why her father had not even bothered with Gippal as a candidate. She thought on it for a long time, until Gippal finally awoke to see her there.

"Hey." He greeted her sleepily.

"Hi." She smiled happily, and watched as he rubbed his sleepy eye.

"How'd you get in?" He asked. Gippal didn't seem all that angry that she had just wandered into his home, uninvited.

"Your door was unlocked again." Rikku replied. It was odd for him to ask that question, as he seemed to never lock his door.

"Duh." Gippal smiled, and prepared himself for the bombard of conversation. That was always what Rikku came for, a good long talk.

"My dad is still trying to marry me off." Rikku blurted out, breaking the short-lived silence.

"To whom now?" Gippal asked, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Everyone." She replied. "Every Al Bhed he can find."

"Yevon. Will he ever give up?" Gippal was very familiar with the story, because Rikku had relayed it to him so many times before. Every time, he listened to her patiently.

"I don't think. And I don't think there's anyone left." She told him.

"Perhaps he should just admit defeat." Gippal suggested.

"Perhaps." Rikku liked the idea of her father giving up, and the Al Bhed nation collapsing, but she quickly dismissed that thought. She loved her people, and would do whatever possible to ensure their well being. Even if it meant marrying a man she didn't love. Rikku left Gippal's, and returned home to her father.

"Daddy." Rikku poked her head in the door, and saw her father lying in his bed, still wearing his work clothes. "Daddy!"

"Come in." Cid sighed, and sat up. He watched Rikku sidle in and shut the door behind her. She sat at the foot of the bed, and looked straight into her father's eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, I want you to know, that I'm willing to marry whoever you want me to. I don't care who it is, as long as the Al Bhed are happy and safe." Rikku confessed.

"Thank you, baby. I just want _you_ to be happy." Cid reached out, and pulled his daughter close. "Just make the right choice."

"I will. I promise you that." Rikku cried silently into her father's shoulder. Cid's little girl was growing up quickly, right before his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Cid let her go, and watched after her as she left the room. Once outside, she shut the door quietly, leaving her father to sleep. She retired to her own room, shedding her usual attire for less revealing pajamas. The light silk cloaked her tiny body, only revealing the slight curves of her torso. She crawled under the sheet, and closed her eyes, readying herself for another long day.

* * *

**Author's Note** I made Gippal and Rikku friends this time, since it seemed to suit them. I know you are all wondering why I made Paine and Gippal "lovers", but I can't really answer that. Include your questions in your review, and I will be glad to answer them next time I post. I hope you enjoyed this, as there will be more to come. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Final Fantasy X-2.

**Summary (That's still not really a summary) **I'm winging it. I've lost my notebook, so I have to come up with a new chapter two. I hope you like it. Here's what's happened so far: Rikku is upset with her dad and his matchmaking schemes. But she finally gives in and decides to marry the last suitor. Who will it be?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rikku woke up the following morning to storms of laughter. She groaned, and buried her blonde head under the pillows. Inhaling deeply, she breathed in the smell of clean cotton, and pulled herself out of bed. She glanced in the mirror at her haggard reflection, and sighed loudly. As a small attempt to fix her knotted hair, she raked her fingers through the blonde locks, which only resulted in a small scream. "Vilg ed." She cursed, gathering her hair into a messy ponytail. As she dug through her closet for something to wear she remembered that later in the afternoon, she would be taken to another one of Nooj's festivals, so her choice of attire was crucial. She slipped into a tight fitting scrap of fabric that she liked to call a skirt, and pulled a tiny pink tank top over her head. Sitting on the floor, she pulled a pair of knee high brown boots onto her dainty feet, and stood to check her appearance. "Banvald." She said before leaving her room to meet her father for breakfast.

Downstairs, Cid sat at the breakfast table with Rin. They both looked up at exactly the same time as Rikku came skipping into the room, and both had similar looks of shock on their faces at first glance of her clothing.

"Rikku, lyh'd oui veht cusdrehk talahd du fayn?" Cid asked as he sat back down. Shaking his head in annoyance, he looked over to Rin, who seemed as though he had seen Shiva.

"C'mon dad," She said in the lesser-used Spiran language. "I always dress like this."

"She looks fine, Cid." Rin was staring at Rikku, allowing his eyes to wander over the many inches of bare skin.

"Stop staring you pig." Cid said, hitting Rin over the head with his spoon.

"I'm sorry sir." Rin dropped his gaze to the less interesting tablecloth, ignoring the butterflies that were materializing in his lower abdomen.

"We'll leave for the festival after breakfast." Cid said before shoveling eggs into his mouth.

They ate in silence; Rin occasionally stealing glances at Rikku while Cid wasn't glaring at him. He had very little trouble getting past the fact that she was six years younger than he, and quickly dismissed the thought that she would be appalled by him. He knew that she only consented to marry him in order to take over her father's position. And that didn't bother him at all.

After their mostly silent breakfast, the three Al Bhed left Sanubia Sands for Luca. They boarded the Celsius, each taking their respective positions. Brother and Buddy were there to take the controls, so Rikku took Rin with her into the cabin. They stepped into the blissfully quiet elevator, and began to go up. Barkeep and Darling weren't at the bar, so Rikku stepped behind the counter and got them drinks.

"What do you want?" She asked, waving her hand around the various bottles like a game show girl.

"Anything." Rin replied, resting his chin in his hand, and watching her bustle about behind the counter.

Rikku grabbed a few bottles, and began pouring small amounts of each into two tall glasses. She figured that if they were going to be forced to sit through the entire festival, they ought to be good and drunk. When she was finished, she held up one of her concoctions to examine it. The liquid inside the glass was a bright green, so bright that it made her hands glow when she clutched the glass; and it smelled like apples.

"Here, drink up." She handed Rin one of the drinks, and put her own to her lips. Screwing her eyes up, she tipped her head back, and poured a good amount of the sour drink in her mouth. When she looked up, she saw that Rin had downed the entire thing, and didn't seem to be at all bothered by the sourness of the beverage.

"That was very good. Could I have another?" Rin pushed the glass towards her, and once again rested his chin in his hand.

"Have mine..." Rikku handed him hers, and watched in awe as he drank the rest of it, barely making a face. When he seemed to be finished, she grabbed the glasses, and washed them out. She placed them on a shelf, and stepped out from behind the bar, taking a seat next to Rin.

"Where did you learn to make that?" Rin asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"Buddy." Rikku grinned widely, and leaned in closer. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she didn't really mind it.

"You will have to teach me some day." He said, reaching for her hand.

"As long as you teach me how to rig hovers." She challenged him.

"It's a deal." He tentatively reached behind her head, and held her neck in his hand. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, and leaned in further, closing the gap between them. She slid off of the stool, and into his arms, deepening the kiss. Wrapping her small arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers in his hair, and pulled him even closer. "Fuf." She said, gasping for air. As soon as her lungs were sufficiently filled, she dove in for another kiss.

Rin felt himself giving in to temptation by letting his hands wander, and when he felt her bra, he knew he had to stop. "Enough. I don't want to push this too far." He told her, pulling himself away. He had to be careful with her. If he did one little thing wrong, Cid would have his head.

"Okay." Rikku pouted, and slid back up onto the barstool. "When we're actually engaged?" She prompted.

"Yes. When we're properly engaged." Rin said, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. It was a characteristic similar to Gippal, Rikku's ex-boyfriend. He had seen it many times when they stopped in to say hello. Gippal always had her held against his broad chest, and there was always a manic glimmer in his single cobalt eye. Rin knew the look well. The look of a man who knew what he wanted, and knew he could have it if he wanted it badly enough. But Rin wasn't about to ruin everything for Rikku. He wanted to marry her, and would do his best to keep his hormones in order, no matter how difficult it proved to be.

"Rikku, Rin, come to the bridge. We've arrived." Cid's voice roared throughout the airship.

Rikku hopped down from her perch, and led Rin out of the cabin, and back into the elevator. Getting up on tiptoe, Rikku kissed him one last time before arriving back on the bridge, which unbeknownst to Rikku, sent a thrill to Rin's core.

_Innocent enough right? _Rikku thought to herself, not noticing the way Rin staggered out of the elevator after her.

* * *

**A/N- **I hope this is good. I totally changed it form what I had before...so...yeah...

* * *

_**Vilg ed- Fuck it**_

_**Banvald- Perfect**_

_**"Rikku, lyh'd oui veht cusdrehk talahd du fayn?"- "Rikku, don't you have anything decent to wear?"**_

_**Fuf- Wow**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Final Fantasy X-2...

**Summary- **So far, Rikku has grown tired of her dad's constant attempts at matchmaking, in order to pass on the position of the leader of the Al Bhed. After a bit of thought, she gives in, and agrees to marry the final suitor, who turns out to be Rin. They hit it off on the airship while traveling to Luca for Nooj's festival. That's the story so far folks, now for the next exciting installment.

**Chapter Three**

Rikku stepped out of the airship on the arm of Rin, and sauntered into the crowd of Spirans. There were people everywhere, but Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai were nowhere to be found. Rikku looked about for Yuna and Paine, but did not see them either. Still hanging onto Rin, she pushed her way through the crowd to a large tent erected beside the stage. Inside, she found Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Yuna, Paine, Tidus, and Leblanc.

"Hey guys!" Rikku rushed over to where they sat, and plopped down next to Yuna. She smiled as Rin sat timidly beside her.

"Hi, Rikku." Yuna greeted her. She was nursing a glass of water, while stealing nervous glances at Tidus.

"Hey." Gippal nodded in greeting, and turned back to Nooj. Paine waved a short, friendly wave, and smiled.

"Hello, dear. Who's this handsome young man?" Leblanc said, practically hanging on to Nooj.  
"This is Rin. He's my...my boyfriend." Rikku announced. She looked over at Yuna who was still looking nervously over at Tidus while drinking her water. "Yunie, what's the matter?"

"She's due at any moment." Baralai spoke up. He was staring at Rikku as he spoke.

"Why are you here?" Rikku asked Yuna.

"I needed to be." Yuna whispered. A look of pure pain washed over her face, and she clutched her stomach. Wailing, she reached out for Tidus' hand, and once she had it, squeezed tightly. Suddenly, her expression changed from painful, to surprised. "It's time!"

Tidus just stared before he asked Gippal and Rin to help lift her. They hoisted her up from her seat, and carried her out of the tent, and into the crowd. Rikku, Paine, Leblanc, Nooj, and Baralai were left to wonder about what was going on.

"Oh, I do hope she'll be all right." Leblanc worried. She clicked her tongue, and shook her head. Nooj looked over at her before he, too, shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Baralai assured her.

"My little cousin's going to be born without me!" Rikku wailed. She wanted to be there when the baby was born, but she wasn't so sure where they had gone. Probably to find Cid, who could get them to Besaid faster than a blitzball can fly.

"Don't worry, Rikku. I'm sure when it's over, Yuna will give you all of the gruesome details." Baralai said, moving closer to her.

"I'm not so sure I'm going to want all of the gruesome details." Rikku giggled nervously, and turned her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"So, you and Rin are going to be married?" Baralai asked.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Paine stood, and left quickly.

"What's gotten into her?" Rikku asked, shaking her head as she watched the makeshift door of the tent flap closed. Had the subject of Rikku's impending marriage gotten to her? Was she hiding something? Again, Rikku shook her head, this time watching as Nooj and Leblanc disappeared into a backroom of the tent. "There's something fishy going on."

"I agree. Do you want to go for a stroll?" Baralai said, standing, and holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah. It's kind of stuffy in here." Rikku took the hand Baralai offered, and let him lift her up off of the floor. Straightening out her skirt, she dashed out after him, into the undulating crowd. There were Spirans everywhere, dancing to music that seemed to be coming from every corner of Luca. Baralai reached out for Rikku's hand, and pulled her along through the crowd, until they finally reached the stairs to Mi'hen Highroad. "Where're we going?"

"Wherever you wish." Baralai smiled, and began the slow ascent of the stairs. His grin widened when he heard Rikku trudging along after him. His intentions were pure, and Rin would most likely think nothing of them, so he had nothing to worry about as he led Rikku along the Highroad.

"Right now...I want to go as far away as possible." Rikku whispered. As she followed behind him, she thought about her upcoming marriage. The thought of being tied down forever struck a new fear deep inside of her. Just yesterday, she was intent upon marrying Rin, and taking care of the Al Bhed. But just now, walking with Baralai, she was beginning to regret her actions. In the airship earlier that day, as she kissed Rin, she felt something within her that she mistakenly took for love. It was a lustful feeling really, something that could be taken care of easily, and now that it had been taken care of, new feelings were beginning to surface. "I don't want to go back."

"What do you mean?" Baralai asked. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her. Standing in the fiery sunset, her blonde ponytail gleamed, and her golden skin shone. She was the closest thing to perfect that Baralai had ever seen.

"I mean...I don't want to get married." She said quietly, striding over to a big rock and sitting down. Her shining green eyes ached with tears. "I really don't. I'm too young."

"It's your duty, Rikku. To assume the position of leader of the Al Bhed, you have to get married." Baralai crouched down in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees. Her skin was cold, and she shook with sobs.

"I-I don't love Rin. And I d-don't want him to be my husband." She stammered, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I don't care if the entire nation goes into ruin. I'm not doing it."

Baralai was lost for words. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel better, or change her mind. All he could do was comply. That, or leave her there. He sighed, and stood, his knees cracking as he did so. "Come with me, Rikku. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He stared down at her, into her deep green eyes that shone with tears.

"R-really? You won't turn me in?" Rikku looked up at him, a look of uncertainty on her usually jovial face.

"Turn you in to whom?" Baralai chuckled, and helped her up. He was changing, from the man who once considered all things before acting, and spoke with an air of formality in all situations, to a man who acted rashly, and still spoke with formality, though that formality was tinged with playfulness.

"My dad." She answered. Her body felt light, despite the weight of Baralai's arm on her shoulders.

"Never." He whispered, ambling off with her into the sunset. Something deep within him was changing. Time was rewinding itself, and he was turning into a young man again. His aching old bones felt young and spry again, and his attitude had suddenly dropped from that of an old Praetor, and been taken over by that of a young Bevellian. This girl had suddenly changed everything about him, without even knowing it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Final Fantasy X-2...bummer.

**Summary-** Rikku's sick of her dad's matchmaking, but she finally gives in, and decides to marry Rin. They hit it off in the airship on the way to Nooj's festival, but things go awry when they arrive. Rin is whisked away when Yuna goes into labor, as are Tidus and Gippal, leaving Rikku, Pain, Baralai, Nooj, and Leblanc. Paine decides to go for a walk, and Nooj and Leblanc disappear, leaving Rikku and Baralai on their own. Lost for anything better to do, they go for a walk, and Rikku begins to think. She decides that what she is doing isn't right, and asks Baralai to take her away. Now, enjoy the next thrilling chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Rikku, wake up." Baralai was sitting next to Rikku's bed in the inn, trying vainly to rouse her. They had made it that far on the Mi'hen Highroad before she became drowsy, and begged Baralai to stop and let her rest. But morning had come, and they needed to get moving again if they ever hoped to make it to Bevelle. "Come on...wake up."

Rikku felt someone prodding her, and she couldn't tell if it was someone in her dream or someone in real life. After pondering for a moment, and ignoring the constant jabbing at her side, she gave in and woke up. Groaning, she opened one bleary eye to see Baralai sitting beside her. "Hi there." She whispered. She stretched out her entire body, enjoying the satisfying crack of her back.

"Good morning. We have to go now." Baralai said hurriedly. He grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her out of the bed, but she just chuckled and pulled back.

"What's the rush?" Rikku asked. Still laughing, she got out of the bed, and sauntered over to the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was an even worse mess than before, and her clothes were terribly wrinkled. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail, she raked her fingers through the knotty locks, ignoring the pain in her scalp that protested. After fighting with her hair, and finally getting it straightened out, she desperately tried to smooth out her clothes. Turning around slowly, she threw one last glance at the mirror, and established that she looked pretty damn good.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Baralai buried his head in his hands, a sudden feeling of regret washing over him. He had technically kidnapped the "Al Bhed Princess". What would he do if someone confronted them on their way to Bevelle? Surely they would contact her father, and all would be lost. Rin would be furious with both of them, and would most likely want his revenge.

"What do you mean?" Rikku approached him, and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. She was curious to know what he was thinking.

"I'm worried, Rikku." Baralai sighed, and looked up at her. "What if they think I'm kidnapping you?" He was genuinely worried for himself, and his face suddenly flushed in embarrassment. He was being selfish and rude. Not once did he think about Rikku's well being, and what would happen to her when they were finally found.

"So much drama." She clicked her tongue, and patted him on the head, just like a child. "You aren't kidnapping me. I'm much too old for that." Despite her internal protests, Rikku sat down on the bed across from him, and pulled him into her arms. She felt something for him just then, a sort of pity. She felt bad that he was so worried, but she knew he was more worried about himself than her.

"But..." He began, but was interrupted by Rikku pulling him closer. She was strong for such a tiny woman, he realized.

"But nothing. Straighten yourself out, and we'll get goin'." She said before letting him go. Sitting back a little, she watched as he stood, and pushed the chair back up against the wall. A small noise escaped her lips when he began to stretch out his limbs. She had not noticed that he discarded his jacket, and was wearing only a thin white shirt that showed off his deep olive skin. He was a gorgeous man, from head to toe. Soft silver hair framed his face, even when pulled up in the blue headband he so seldom removed, beautiful caramel colored eyes regarded her as she stared, soft lips were parted ever so slightly as he continued his ministrations, smooth, dark skin was stretched across taut muscles. All in all, Baralai was seemingly perfect.

"What are you staring at?" Baralai asked, pulling Rikku out of her daze. He had noticed her staring as he loosened the tight muscles in his limbs, and he welcomed it. Her unbroken gaze had warmed his body, and made him feel awake.

"Nothing." Rikku shook her head, and stood, straightening out her clothes once again. She felt hot all of a sudden, most likely from embarrassment at being caught staring. Grabbing Baralai's jacket, she dashed out of the room, giggling.

"Come back!" Baralai shouted, chasing after her. He found her outside, gaping open-mouthed at the small troupe standing before her. His lips formed a silent "Oh" as soon as he noticed who it was. They had been caught.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" Cid asked angrily, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on Rikku's face.

"Ew, gross dad." Rikku said, wiping the spit away with the back of her hand. "I'm running away, dummy." She glanced over at Brother, who was glaring at Baralai. Handing Baralai his jacket, she continued to stare down her dad.

"If you don't come home this instant, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Cid's threats were empty. He had no idea what was going on with Rikku, and no idea what to do with her.

"You're gonna what? I'm twenty-two, dad. You can't ground me anymore. I'm a woman, and I'm in charge of myself." After her little speech, Rikku turned on her heel, and began marching off in the direction of the Moonflow, without so much as a goodbye. She was very angry with her father for treating her like a child, but she hadn't even given him an explanation as to why she was running away. Feeling that she owed him that, she turned around abruptly, and shouted her explanation at him. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY RIN. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY ANYONE RIGHT NOW. I'M GOING TO BEVELLE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, SO DON'T COME AFTER ME. I KNOW THIS ALL SEEMS SELFISH, BUT...I NEED TO DO THIS. FOR ME. SO, GOODBYE EVERYONE. C'MON BARALAI!" She stalked off then, arms crossed in front of her, an accomplished smile painted on her lips.

Baralai stared after her for a moment, before sheepishly waving goodbye, and running after her. As soon as he caught up, he saw that she was crying. "Rikku...I hope that when we get there, to Bevelle, you will tell me more about yourself. It is not customary for a Praetor to bring a woman home that he hardly knows." He said to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope that you'll tell me more about you. I don't think it's very customary for the woman not to know who her host is." Rikku said, a giggle escaping her thinned lips. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and continued on with Baralai at her side.

* * *

The following morning, just twenty-four hours later, Baralai and Rikku sat at a table in Leblanc's château. When they arrived in Guadosalam, they ran into Ormi, who invited them in to stay. They graciously accepted, and joined he and Logos for breakfast. When they were finished, they stayed a little while longer to chat.

"So, what're you guys doin'?" Ormi asked. He had not inquired about their journey before inviting them in, so he took it upon himself to do so now.

"We're traveling to Bevelle. Rikku has agreed to be my interpreter, for my trip to Sanubia in the next month." Baralai said. He was taking action without Rikku's consent, and secretly hoped it would be okay with her.

"Yeah. He just came up to me at the festival, told me he had a job for me, and whisked me away. Boy, was my dad pissed." Rikku followed along. She wondered, did Baralai really have a trip to Sanubia Sands, and would he take her with him? Would she even be with him in the next month? "By the way...if you see him, don't tell him anything, okay? I just don't want any of his crap." She said.

"Anything you ask of us Miss Rikku." Logos said.

"Well, we had better get going." Baralai said, standing from his seat, and reaching out for Rikku's hand. He smiled when she took it, and helped her from her chair. The two of them left the château, and continued on to the Thunder Plains, hand in hand.

"Are you really going to Bikanel Island?" Rikku asked as they trekked along in the rain. The thunder didn't bother her anymore, not after she cured herself two years ago.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Baralai replied. He glanced over at her, and saw that she was shivering. He shed his coat, and draped it over her shoulders, trying to offer her some kind of warmth until they made it to the temple in Bevelle.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, gratefully pulling the jacket tighter around her chilled body.

"For appointing you my interpreter without asking. It wasn't right of me to do that, and I'm sorry. I don't actually need an interpreter though, but it would be nice to have one." Baralai's expression changed the moment he saw her smiling.

"I would be glad to. Even though you don't need me, I'd be glad to be there for you, just in case you might." Rikku grinned, and unconsciously reached out for his hand, holding it tightly in her own. She felt happy all of a sudden, like it wasn't rainy and gloomy, and her life finally made sense. Even though she had ruined everything for the Al Bhed, and most likely broken Rin's heart, she felt happy. She wasn't being forced to do anything against her will, and she was glad for that. Glad for being able to walk off into the pouring rain with a man she felt she could come to understand and love in time. Glad to be there with him.

* * *

**A/N-** If I don't get more reviews, I'm not going to post. Sorry to make this threat, but I'm beginning to feel as though I'm writing for no one. So...Read and Review! Or I'll be forced to send Vash the Stampede after your ass! .


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary-** I'm not putting a disclaimer up, as you all should know that I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. Okay, so this is what's been going on with our favorite little thief: Rikku is sick and tired of her dad's matchmaking, but after some thought, gives in to it, and decides to marry the last suitor, who turns out to be Rin. On their way to one of Nooj's many festivals in Luca, the pair hit it off in the airship. When they arrive, Rin is introduced to everyone as Rikku's boyfriend, and is soon whisked away to aid in taking Yuna back to Besaid. Tidus and Gippal are gone too, leaving only Rikku, Paine, Baralai, Leblanc, and Nooj. Paine stalks off into the crowd for a walk, and Leblanc and Nooj disappear, leaving Rikku and Baralai all alone. With nothing better to do, the two go for a walk. Along the way, Rikku begins to think about her impending marriage to Rin, and decides against it. She asks Baralai to take her away, and they run into Cid. Rikku tells him off, and they continue on their way, stopping in Guadosalam for a rest. There, Baralai appoints Rikku his un-needed interpreter without consent, and learns from her afterward, that she would be glad to do it. The summary will only continue to get longer, until the time comes where I have to desiganate a whole chapter to it. Just screwin' around with y'all...Now, enough chitchat, on to the next exciting, romance filled chapter. I don't know if this is a spoiler or not, but I'm puttin' it anyhow! There will be a little hitch in the plot in this chapter...something unexpected. Let's just say I led you on...btw, I'm not diggin the new ratings thing...it's a little confusing...even though he doesn't, my brother-in-law says HI!

**The RyRy- **Don't worry...I'm not going to screw things up with Rikku and Rin entirely. I've only just begun! Things are gonna get pretty screwed up in this chapter, but it had to happen some time, so look forward to some good stuff...I hope -.-

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Is there any way you can get a hold of Rikku?" Rin asked Cid impatiently. Just after being rushed off to Besaid with Yuna, Tidus and Gippal, he got word of Rikku's sudden departure. It worried him greatly that she would just up and run away like that, with no explanations or apologies.

"Probably not." Cid sighed rather loudly. He looked around for Buddy, who was napping at Shinra's station. "Buddy, wake your lazy ass up, and get Rikku on a commsphere, ASAP!" He shouted.

Buddy woke with a start, rubbed his goggle-less eyes, and began typing away.

"Brother, get your ass movin' to Bevelle!" Cid roared. He lept up from his seat, and began to run about the airship, shouting orders.

In Bevelle, Rikku sat alone in her room, a cup of tea clamped firmly between her shaking hands. As soon as she had arrived, she sat down with Isaaru for a talk. She was desperate to know what was going on inside her mind, and sought out the former summoner immediately upon arrival.

* * *

_"What's on your mind, Rikku?" Isaaru had asked her._

_"I'm confused, Isaaru. I have no idea of what's going on with me right now. I was supposed to marry Rin, well...he hasn't exactly proposed, but..." Rikku began. She felt a little lost halfway through her monologue, and didn't finish._

_"Under what circumstances were you to marry Rin?" Isaaru inquired. His hands were clasped and resting on the desk before him. A look of utter sincerity and understanding graced his countenance._

_"In order to become the leader of the Al Bhed, you have to be married, and Rin was the one I was going to marry. But...I wasn't being true to my heart. And even now, here in Bevelle and away from all of that, I don't feel like I'm being true to myself." She explained._

_"I see. Maybe you should have a rest, Rikku. Think things over a little more throughly, and decide what's right for you." Isaaru watched as she nodded in understanding, rose from her chair, and left.

* * *

_

She had done as Isaaru said, but couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She sat for almost three hours, and her tea had gone cold, making the source of her trembling apparent. Disgusted with herself, Rikku left the cup on the table, and crawled into her pillow-laden bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes, everything became a little fuzzy, and she felt as though she was being sucked into the mattress. She frantically rubbed her eyes, but the bluriness only got worse, to the point where everything went dark, save for a tiny pinprick of white. A deep murmuring flooded her ears, making her feel as though her head were about to explode. The pinprick slowly came into focus until it got bigger and bigger, until she finally comprehended that it was someone's head, and the murmuring in her ears was a voice, urging her to wake up.

"Rikku, wake up. Come on...get up." Baralai urged the blonde flailing around on the floor of the tent.

Slowly, her eyes slid open, and everything came into perfect focus. Baralai was standing over her, trying to wake her, and Paine, Leblanc, and Nooj stood by watching. It had been a dream. All of it. She had not run away with Baralai, she wasn't on bad terms with her father, and she was still with Rin.

"We thought you'd gone into a coma." Paine scoffed, kneeling down beside her.

"What...what exactly happened?" Rikku asked, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She was still in the tent where Rin had left her, though she wasn't sure how much time had passed since then.

"You were talking to Baralai, and then your eyes got all glassy, like you had one too many drinks, and you just passed out. You've been down there, sleeping, for about four hours. We were tempted to call on someone to help." Paine explained.

"So I didn't leave with Baralai? And things are still peachy between Rin and me?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No to the leaving with Baralai, yes to the you and Rin thing." Paine took a moment to ponder before answering Rikku.

"You had a strange dream, didn't you?" Baralai asked, a curious smile on his lips.

"If you only knew..." Rikku sighed, relief finally setting in.

"Tidus called from Besaid two hours ago. Yuna's still in labor, but they want everyone to be there." Paine told her. "And Rin wanted you to know that he misses you already, and was very worried. He really was. He was in Cid's face about coming to "save" you."

Rikku smiled and nodded, rising from where she sat on the floor. She straightened herself out, making sure her clothes were perfectly arranged on her body, and her ponytail morphed into a messy bun. "Let's go!" She said excitedly.

Rikku, Paine, and Baralai commandeered an airship, and set off immediately for Bevelle. When they arrived on the beach, Rikku took off so quickly for the village, that Paine and Baralai barely saw her go. Rikku skidded to a stop in front of Yuna and Tidus' hut, and attempted to go inside, but she was thwarted by a hand on her ankle.

"You're not allowed in there, missy." Wakka was sitting on the ground, not looking up, and obviously on guard for unwanted visitors.

"Wakka, it's me!" Rikku whined, pulling her leg free.

"You're still not allowed inside. Rin's waiting in the lodge. You'd better go see him before he explodes, ya?" Wakka told her. He pointed to the lodge, and chuckled as Rikku took off again.

"Rin!" Rikku ran found him in the back, sitting on a bed with his head in his hands.

"You're okay." Rin said breathlessly, pulling Rikku into his arms. He nuzzled her neck, and gave it an affectionate kiss. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"I'm fine." Rikku gazed up at him, her face in his hands. She rose up on tipotoe, engaging him in a deep kiss. Her hands roamed up his back, and came to rest at the nape of his neck.

Rin groaned with want, and pulled Rikku as close to him as possible, deepening their kiss. His arms were wrapped tightly around her torso as he fell back onto the bed behind him. Rolling over, he broke their kiss, only to pick Rikku up and move her farther back on the bed. He quickly dove back in for another kiss, and attempted to pull Rikku's tank top off, but he was stopped by her hands gripping his.

Rikku pulled away, her slightly reddened lips forming a frown. "No, Rin. We can't." Rikku told him. She felt a little guilty, like she was scolding a child for playing, but it had to be done. There could be no fornicating. None at all.

"I'm sorry. I just get so..." Rin apologized. Rikku silenced him by putting her hand over his lips.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him, and used all of the strength she could muster to pull him down. Easing over onto her side, she closed her eyes, and rested her head between his shoulder blades. She was happy just then. Happy that she had not ruined everything, and happy that she would be there for her new cousin.

* * *

**A/N- **I hope you like this -.- It took me a long while to come up with it... More reviews please! Remember, A review a day, keeps the carpal tunnel away! I know...totally lame...but I had to...okay, my surrogate brother-in-law is demanding my immediate attention...thanks for the loverly two reviews that made me happy enough to write another chapter! I love all of you...even if there are only two frequent reviewers...I STILL LOVE YOU! . I've spazzed enough... 


	6. Chapter Six

No more summary...sorry...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rikku woke in the morning to find Rin gone, and a harsh morning light filtering in from the window overhead. Feeling a little stale in three-day-old clothes, she crawled out of the bed, and rushed out of the lodge, running straight into Baralai.

"Oh, hey Baralai." Rikku glanced up at him before continuing on her way.

"Rikku, stop. I want to ask you something." Baralai grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "I want to ask you about your dream."

"What about it?" She inquired, chewing on her bottom lip a little. She had been avoiding this conversation ever since she awoke on the floor of that tent.

"Why were you talking about me?" He asked. "I'm just a little curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She answered.

"But satisfaction brought him back." He countered. "I want to know, Rikku."

"Fine. I had a dream...that you and I went on a walk after Paine left. And while we were on that walk, I had this revelation, that I didn't want to get married. So I asked you to...take me away. And you did." She told him. "We ran into my dad in the dream, and I yelled at him. Then we went to Guadosalam, and you made me your interpreter, but you really didn't need one. You were just lying to Ormi and Logos to avoid their questions."

"This sounds kind of far-fetched to me..." He said.

"I'm not finished yet, so hold your comments." She took a deep breath before beginning again. "I wanted to do it, and I told you so. Then we made it to Bevelle, and I decided to have a little chat with Isaaru, to try and sort out all of my insecurities. It didn't really work. He told me to go take a nap, and think about things, so I did. I laid down in the bed, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I woke up."

"Hmm." Baralai placed a hand over his mouth. He turned away, his brow furrowed from deep thought. "I don't know what to say. I'm glad you told me about it. It still seems so far-fetched, but it makes a little more sense."

"I'm glad you think so." She said sarcastically. "I'm going to see Yuna now, please don't follow me."

Baralai did as he was told, and stayed put until Rikku had ducked inside of Yuna's home. Still deep in thought, he started to head out of the village towards the beach. The sun was beating down on his back as he walked, making his skin feel as though it was blistered. He peeled off his jacket, and continued on the path towards the beach. Finally reaching the serene, quiet sands, he sat down, and continued to think. He thought about what Rikku had relayed to him just minutes earlier, and why in Yevon she would be dreaming about him. He couldn't help feeling flattered, but he was a little disturbed as well. The thought of Rikku abandoning those she loved for such a personal reason made him a little wary of her. If she was that quick to change her mind, would she be worth keeping as a friend?

Inside of Yuna's house, Rikku sat beside her cousin's bed, cradling Hikari, her new baby cousin. The little girl had wispy blonde hair, just like her father's, and beautiful green eyes. She was a little bit of everything; Zanarkandese, Bevellian, and Al Bhed, all rolled up into one adorable bundle.

"Aww...Hikari-chan, you are so cute!" Rikku cooed as she held her. Feeling that she had plenty of time to hold her, Rikku handed her over to Tidus, whose eyes were shining with tears. "I'm going to go downstairs."

Tidus nodded, and held Hikari tighter, gazing down at her tiny pink face.

Downstairs in the sitting room, Rikku found Rin lying on the couch, eyes wide open and focused on the ceiling. She lifted his legs, and sat down where they were, placing them in her lap. "What's wrong?" She asked. She had meant to question him about his leaving so early, but it came out wrong.

"I have a bad feeling, Rikku. About us." Rin replied. He sat up, pulling his legs off of her lap and onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"You never let me touch you. Every time we get close to making love, and even when we don't, you always tell me no, or push me away. Why?" He answered.

"I..." She bit her bottom lip, and thought about how she could tell him. Would she just sugarcoat it? Or would she just tell him everything, leaving it all out there for him to analyze? She would tell him. Everything, all of the things that she kept inside and never told anyone. "I'm a virgin, Rin. I've never had sex, and I don't want to. Not until I'm married. I'm scared, and I'm sorry."

"Rikku..." He reached out to pull her into his embrace, but she inched away from him, distress mangling her face. "Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have cared. I would have waited, hell, I'll still wait. I love you, Rikku, and I won't do anything to hurt you."

Rikku felt them coming. The tears that always seemed to come at the wrong time. Now wasn't the time to cry. It was the time for her to grow up, and stop all of her childish weeping. "I love you too." She wailed, and flung herself into his arms. The place where her head rested was growing wet with tears, and she didn't care. This being her last good cry, she wanted to make it worthwhile. From this moment on, she decided, she was going to grow up, and act like an adult. She would stop hem hawing around, set a date for her wedding, and start taking care of the Al Bhed. "Rin, I want to—"

"Rikku, will you marry me?" Rin asked abruptly.

"Y-yes." She whispered. "I was just going to ask you when our wedding would be."

"Well, that's up to you. The only thing I care about is that you said yes." Rin kissed her on the top of her head, and squeezed her gently.

"Okay." Rikku said.

* * *

The wedding date was set. Rin and Rikku were to be wed the following week, and Rikku would officially become leader of the Al Bhed the following day. During the week before the wedding, they told no one, only immediate family. They were sure that word would get out well before the wedding. Rikku spent her days and evenings sorting things out, and talking to Yuna and Lulu about wedding dresses. Cid wanted her to wear a frumpy, very concealing dress, but Yuna and Lulu argued that it just wasn't Rikku. Lulu agreed to sew the dress, if Rikku would allow her to be a bridesmaid. To her great surprise, Rikku made her the maid of honor. Why she didn't appoint Yuna this important position, was beyond them. Rikku did it because she admired Lulu, and had always looked up to her as an older sister. She wanted this wedding to be perfect, as it would be her only one, so everything had to go her way.

"Dad, no. Okay? I'm not wearing that thing." Rikku told her father sternly. He was standing in his bedroom, holding a heap of ugly, frilly white fabric out for her to examine. It was supposed to be he mother's wedding dress, but to her, it hardly resembled a dress.

"Rikku, you're mom wore this when we got married. I was hoping you would wear it too." Cid said.

"Lulu's making me a dress, dad. With her own two hands." Rikku told him. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just don't want to look bad on my wedding day. I want everything to be perfect, including my dress."

"Fine. I'll just put it away, and save it for your daughter." Cid turned, and began stuffing the dress back into the bag it came out of.

"Speaking of my dress, I'm going to see Lulu about it now. I should be back in time for dinner with you and Rin." Rikku said. She gave her father a kiss before leaving. Outside, she boarded a small airship, and headed full speed for Besaid.

When Rikku arrived, she found Lulu in the sitting room, the dress on her lap. It was all silk and shiny beads.

"Lulu, that's amazing." Rikku said in awe.

"Do you want to try it on?" Lulu asked. She smiled as Rikku nodded feverishly and handed over the dress.

When Rikku came back into the room, she looked amazing. The dress was slim, and hugged every curve of her slim frame. The beads gave it some detail, but all in all, it was an amazingly simple yet elegant dress.

"This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Rikku whispered. She couldn't help fingering the bead that ran from one strap down to her opposite hip. It was truly beautiful.

"You look beautiful in it." Lulu told her. She had finished sewing her's and Yuna's dresses out of pretty pink silk. Her wearing a pink dress would be something to see.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Rikku said, still touching the dress. The wedding wasn't more than a week away, and everything was all ready. Now all she would have to do was wait out the rest of the time, periodically going to Lulu's to try on her dress.

**

* * *

A/N- So...was this a good or bad chapter? I'm sorry it took so long. I've been grounded, working on other stuff, and studying for finals for months. I promise to try and keep this up. Read and Review please! Another thing, I'm changing my name, so I'll be Noriko Seyugiri from now on.**


	7. Postponed Indefinitely

**A Little Note From Noriko-chan**

This story was my baby. But I'm sorry that it has to end. I really am. I wanted so badly to keep it going, but I don't think I can. I hope everyone isn't cross with me...But not to worry, If you like the pairing of Baralai and Gippal, I have a finished fic, and I'm going to post it as soon as I can. If not, I'm truly sorry. Maybe in the near future, I'll look at the half-finished chapter seven, and think "Gee, I want to write this again..." and I'll update. So don't cross me off your list just yet. There is a chance I may write again. I'll be back...I swear it. But for now,may The Praetor and The Princess have a little respite. They'll be back.

**Love Always, **

Noriko-chan


	8. Chapter 7

**Just a little reminder and a note:** I don't own this stuff...and I wanted to let you know that I have changed my penname. I now show up as seyugiri-sama. Don't panic all, it's still me and my crappy little fic. If you're interested in Yaoi, or like it, check out my Gravitation one-shot. It's not great...I wrote it for my neighbor. If you like Queer as Folk, read my other one-shot. I've been writing a slew of them from different points of view. Anyways, just wanted to remind you to review, and if you hate this, just stop reading.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was the morning of the big day. Rikku was sitting in front of a mirror, gazing at her haggard reflection. Two hours ago, Yuna had woken her up to begin preparations, and she was sitting in a side chamber in the temple in Besaid, crying. The wedding was in an hour and a half, and Lulu hadn't shown up with the dress. Yuna left, saying that she needed to get some hairpins, and never came back. Sitting in the temple alone, she had cried, until Gippal came to see her.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" Gippal asked. He was standing in the doorway, looking at Rikku's tear-stained reflection.

"Lulu...she hasn't shown up with m-my dress yet. And Yuna's disappeared. I only have an hour eft to get ready." Rikku heaved a great sob after she had finished explaining her troubles to Gippal.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. And even if they aren't, the wedding will wait for you. It's your big day. Remember that. This is your day, and everything will go as planned." Gippal said to her. He wrapped his arms around her bony little shoulders, and squeezed tightly.

"I hope you're right." Rikku sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the strap of Gippal's glove.

"Rikku, I'm sorry I'm late." Lulu came rushing into the room, Rikku's gown in her arms.

"You scared me half to death." Rikku sighed with relief, and got up to take her dress from Lulu. Noticing that Gippal wasn't wearing his suit, she asked him about it. "Best man, why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh, that. It'll only take me a few minutes to get ready, so I'm not worried about it." Gippal replied.

"Rikku, hurry and get your dress on. Yuna should be here any minute." As Lulu said this, Yuna came rushing in, hand full of hairpins.

"I'm back. Sorry it took me so long." Yuna said beathlessly. "Let's get you all gussied up."

Rikku followed Yuna back behind the changing screen where she slipped into her dress, and had her hair done. When she stepped out, Gippal was still there, but he had changed, and Lulu was standing with him in her own gown. As she stood before them, she blushed with pride. The silken dress was pooled at her feet, and fit snugly around her thin body. Her golden locks were curled and piled up on top of her head.

"Rikku, you look amazing." Gippal whispered. He approached her, and pulled her into his arms. "You've got all my love girl. Now go get 'em."

"Thank you, Gippal." Rikku smiled a sunny smile before dashing out to meet her father.

"You ready for this?" Cid asked his daughter.

"You betcha." Rikku took his arm, and together they walked down the aisle.

Rin was waiting for them with the officiant, all dressed up in his suit. He was glowing with pride, and everyone could tell that he couldn't wait. Silently and carefully, he drew two rings from his pocket and held them in his fist until Rikku stood beside him.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Rikku countered. She looked into his eyes, and smiled sweetly. Of course she was ready. But why was everyone still asking her that? She blinked a few times before turning her attention to the officiant, who had already began the ceremony.

Rikku floated through her vows on a cloud. She was ready, and it showed. She was prepared to show everyone that she could do this. That she would prevail. And before she knew it, she and Rin were man and wife. She realized later, that she felt different. A part of her had definitely changed. And for the better she supposed.

* * *

"Congraulations." Yuna engulfed her cousin, their warm cheeks touching. "I'm proud of you, Rikku. Now all you have to do is...start a family!"

"I don't think she'll be doing that any time soon." Paine said. Her eyes were wandering about, trying to find the elusive Praetor.

"Shut up Dr. P." Rikku punched her lightly in the arm. She noticed that her friend was off somewhere else, her eyes scanning the room for someone or something. "What're you looking for?"

"That damned, dirty, elusive, Praetor." Paine said under her breath.

"Who, me?" Baralai popped up among them, giving Paine the scare of her life.

"Yes, you." Paine growled. "Now, congratulate Rikku, before I knock your teeth out."

Baralai looked first at Paine, then Rikku, and laughed nervously. She looked so beautiful. Like something out of a bedtime story. A princess. His mouth opened for a moment, and then closed quickly. He couldn't think of a thing to say to her. He felt one of Paine's fists connect with his arm, and he blurted out a quick "congratulations."

"Thank you." Rikku smiled softly. She was absentmindedly watching Paine glare at him when she felt a pair of arms slide around her shoulders. Turning, she caught a look of longing in the Praetor's eyes, before getting caught in a kiss.

"Are you happy?" Rin asked as he twirled Rikku around on the dance floor.

Rikku thought for a moment, before the obvious answer came out of her mouth. "Of course I am." She replied.

"Then let's get out of here. We'll start our honeymoon a little early. Take a little trip." Rin said to her.

Rikku grinned. That was an excellent idea. She longed to get away from everyone, and spend a little time getting to know her husband a little better. Her thoughts stopped for just a moment. Husband...that word sounded so strange now. "Okay. Let's go." Rikku grabbed Rin's hand, and pulled him through the crowd. She pushed past her well-wishers, out the doors. The sun was setting quickly as she and her husband made a break for it.

* * *

**A/N**: I know...I know...everyone who ever read this is probably pissed at me for postponing...but i never wanted to write. Now I do, and I've got ideas again. So here I am...good music pounding in my ears, almost four fanfics spouting from my fingertips. Enjoy this chapter, and enjoy Rin, because his existence in this fic is short-lived. He'll be gone before you know it. And just when Rikku was getting used to him. This was a short one. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX-2, yada yada yada, all rights belong to SquareEnix and such and such. Read on...

* * *

"Ooooh. Look at these!" Rikku was standing in the marketplace in Kilika, dangling a pair of pretty earrings in her husband's face. It had only been three days since their honeymoon began, and already Rin's patience with Rikku was wearing thin. She had insisted upon staying in the nicest villa in the island village, setting Rin back a few hundred thousand gil a night. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford to spend the money. It was that Rikku didn't think twice about doing it. And now, in the marketplace for the second day in a row, she was steadily burning a hole in his pocket.

"Rikku, don't you think that you've done enough shopping today?" Rin asked her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rikku just gaped at him. "What?" She asked as if burned. She hadn't even bought that much. Just a dress, a new bathing suit, and a few pieces of jewelry. Although, now that she thought about it, she had bought _two_ new dresses yesterday, not to mention a few pairs of shoes, and a _lot_ of jewelry that she couldn't find room for in her jewelry box.

"Rikku..." Rin just couldn't find the right words to say. It was as if his heart couldn't say no, but his brain knew better. He had to fight his heart in order to save his wallet. "I'm just saying that...we've got our whole lives ahead of us to go shopping and spend gil. Perhaps you should slow down a bit."

Rikku closed her mouth and glanced down guiltily at her shopping bags. She nodded slowly, and shuffled into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just got so excited, seeing all of this stuff." She whispered to him.

Rin patted her gently on the back, ignoring the shopkeeper, who was trying to sell him more jewelry. "I know. Let's go back and have dinner. The perhaps you could try out your new bathing suit." He smiled into her hair, smelling her fruity shampoo. She was a gil spender, but Yevon did he love this woman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm coming out now. Don't laugh!" Rikku shouted from inside the bathroom. She quickly checked all of her straps, buckles, and buttons before opening the door. She closed the door behind her, and walked out into the bedroom where Rin was sitting on the bed. She giggled as he blushed.

"You look beautiful. Why would I laugh?" Rin asked, letting his eyes glance over her body. The fabric that covered her body was more a work of art than a bathing suit. But it fit her perfectly.

"You're sweet." Rikku said quietly, slowly moving her way towards the bed. She leaned down even more slowly, closing her eyes and letting Rin kiss her.

"Don't you want to swim?" Rin asked her, looking into her eyes.

At that moment, everything they had been working up to was lost. Rikku grinned from ear to ear, grabbed a towel, and was sprinting for the beach before Rin could blink. She was still such a child, not yet grown up. Her emotions were still a little cloudy too. He could sense her desire, but at the blink of an eye, it could be gone and replaced with something else. Perhaps that was why he loved her so much. He kept thinking about it as he followed her trail of small footsteps.

"Come on! It's not cold at all, I promise!" Rikku was as far out as her height would allow her. Rin could just barely make out her blonde hair above the crystal clear blue water.

Sighing a little dejectedly, he shed his shirt and shoes, and waded out into the water. He soon found that Rikku was right, the water wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. Finding a shallow spot where he could still keep an eye on her, he sat down in the water. He saw her smack the surface of the water, and slowly swim her way towards him.

"Why didn't you come out?" Rikku asked, joining him. As she did, her head went below the surface, and she got a mouthful of saltwater. Swallowing a little, she felt strong hands grip her shoulders and pull her up, and out of the water. She landed on his lap with a yelp.

"Are you okay?" Rin questioned, looking a little worried. He laughed as Rikku spit out a mouthful of water.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rikku answered, noticing that Rin was avoiding her question. "Why didn't you come out?"

"I'm not one for swimming." He replied, glancing at her. Off in the distance, he could see a group of young people playing voraciously. Two of them were girls, who were being thrown about by the young men they were with.

"But you used to Blitz. You were good at it, too." Rikku pouted, and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking off somewhere in the distance. "What's got your attention?" She asked him, getting a little miffed. He ignored her still, prompting her to grip his chin with her tiny hand and turn his attention to his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, a little confused by her sudden assertiveness.

"Stop watching girls play in the water and try listening to your _wife_." Rikku spat. She stumbled a little while getting up from his lap, but she kept on going, back to their villa.

Inside, she went into the bathroom and stripped off her bathing suit, throwing it into the sink. She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her as she toweled off and slipped into a robe. Her honeymoon was turning out to be a disaster. First she made him angry by being a princess. Then _he_ went and took out his anger on her feelings by ogling other girls.

"Rikku, what's the matter with you?" Rin knocked on the door, trying to get her to come out. She ignored him, curling up in the bathtub, content to cry herself to sleep.

Rin ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily, the air escaping his lungs with a loud swoosh. It was harmless. It wasn't as if he was _touching _them. All he had done was watched them swim. It was Rikku's fault he was doing this anyway. She was already getting a little annoying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Rikku woke up in a tangle. She was impossibly twisted in the shower curtain and her bathrobe. "Rin! Help me get out of here!" She hoped against all things possible that he was awake to hear her.

Rin looked around groggily from the bed. He had thought he heard something. A voice calling his name.

"Rin!" Rikku shrieked. "I'm stuck in the bathtub!"

Rin bolted from the bed and tugged open the bathroom door. Inside was Rikku, trapped in the shower curtain. The sight of her made him chuckle.

"Don't laugh! Get me out." Rikku was getting red-faced as she struggled. She looked up and saw Rin still standing there, doing nothing to help her. "Why are you just standing there?"

Rin folded his arms across his chest. Why _was_ he standing there, watching her struggle, with a smile on his face? It was cruel, but he was enjoying seeing her like this.

Rikku huffed and pulled at the curtain, trying to free herself. Rin was still watching her, and she was getting madder by the second. Finally, she freed herself and crawled out of the bathtub, stalking out past Rin. She searched wildly in her suitcase for something comfortable to wear.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked her as he approached.

"Oh. You care _now_?" Rikku whipped around, smacking him in the face with her dress. "We've been married what? Two, three days? And I'm already sick and tired of you!"

Rin stared down at her. Was their marriage deteriorating so easily and so quickly? What had happened between them for this to happen? A few arguments?

"I'm leaving tonight. After I go out for a little. I'm going back to Bikanel. Without you." Rikku told him as she took off her robe and pulled the gauzy dress over her head. She looked frantically in one of her other bags for her new shoes.

"What happened?" Rin asked, watching as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"I don't know. You tell me." Rikku yanked open the door. She stood there for a few moments, in silence, waiting for Rin's answer to their problems. Of course, she didn't get one. "That's what I thought." She said quietly as she slammed the door and walked slowly down the sidewalk. Things would be over in a matter of weeks. She knew she was overreacting, but she didn't care. She never wanted to get married in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I get you somethin' little lady?" The bartender asked as Rikku plopped down on a stool.

"Any thing." Rikku replied, resting her chin in her hand. All she wanted to do was go Home and forget that the wedding ever happened.

"She'll have what I'm having." A familiar voice said as someone sat next to Rikku.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...I know I took forever to update...I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately with moving, and ideas just weren't flowing as easily as they used to. But I promise that I'll try to update again as soon as I get some comments on this one, good or bad If you didn't like this chapter, say so. I apologize for ending the relationship so quickly, but...it's just the way things happened for me. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or it's characters. That's Square-Enix's property. Kai and Irik belong to me, though. So no stealing!

* * *

Rikku glanced over to her left. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw Paine's silver coif. "What are you doing here?" She asked, turning slightly in her seat to face her friend. She noticed the warrior's hair had grown longer, and her eyes seemed brighter.

Paine sighed, her breath making a swooping sound. "A business trip. I'm working on a little something to bring some life to Spira again." She told Rikku, grabbing her drink from the bartender and raising the glass to her lips.

"_You_, bring life to Spira? Of all people..." Rikku laughed merrily as she drank, the liquid searing her throat.

"Don't laugh. It was Baralai's idea. He suggested I start a faction of sorts. Gippal wanted to come, but decided to take on a mission for Nhadala at the last minute." Paine finished off her drink quickly, setting the glass down with a loud chink.

"Careful with the glassware! S'not cheap!" The bartender shouted as he mixed drinks for a young couple.

Rikku set her glass down as well, hoping the noise would reach the barkeep's ears. "So, what regarding your new "faction of sorts" brings you to Kilika?" She asked, resting her chin in her hand once again.

"I wanted to talk to Dona. To see if she wanted to join. I want leaders from everywhere. Anyone I can get. My mission is to unite us, and inject some spirit into the people." Paine explained, her eyes wandering. She jerked them back to Rikku's, and couldn't help but notice a little sadness there. "Why aren't you with Rin?"

Rikku blinked. "Why aren't I with Rin?" She repeated. "Because I don't want to be."

"Oh boy. Trouble in paradise already?" Paine motioned for the bartender.

"Done ruinin' my glasses? What'll you have?" He grabbed the two empty glasses and stowed them away for later cleaning.

"Same for both of us." Paine told him before returning her attentions to her friend. "So, you have to tell me what happened."

"Promise you won't tell Gippal any of it? He'll just be disappointed in me." Rikku sat up straight, looking Paine directly in the eyes.

"Why would I?" Paine smirked, remembering how Gippal up and left a few days ago. Not so much as a goodbye as he disappeared into the sand.

"Okay." Rikku readied herself. "I guess it all started when we first got here. Rin took me shopping. He doesn't know that I like to buy. I made him mad by spending gil."

"He got angry with you for spending a fraction of his millions?" Paine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I _did_ insist on the nicest, most expensive place to stay. And...well...I guess I deserved for him to be angry with me." Rikku bit her lip, thinking back to what happened. "But, when we went swimming, he was checking out other girls! He's a married man!"

"So you did something that offended him, and he did something that offended you. I'd say the two of you are pretty even now." Paine told her, finishing off her fresh drink. She eyed Rikku's that sat untouched.

"Have it." Rikku said, noticing the glint in Paine's eyes. "After that, I cried all night and slept in the bathtub. And in the morning, I was stuck in the shower curtain, but Rin wouldn't help. He just laughed at me. So I left, and here I am."

Paine let out a low whistle. "Sounds like you're overreacting. Maybe you should both apologize to each other?" She suggested, setting Rikku's empty glass beside her own. "Two more please!"

"I'm not apologizing to him! I apologized once. He _never_ said sorry. Even if he did, I don't think I'd forgive him. I don't like being married anymore." Rikku grabbed the offered drink from the bartender and downed it in one gulp. She was going to get good and drunk tonight. "Another!"

Paine grinned and finished her own. The bartender came by and gave them two more, taking away the empties. They had drink after drink, the other patrons at the bar becoming fuzzier and fuzzier as the night went on.

"Gippal left me." Paine blurted out after what seemed like forever.

"What?" Rikku's eyes widened and she couldn't help but laugh wildly when she saw the look on Paine's face.

"It's true." Paine said after Rikku had finally stopped laughing. "He just left one day. He didn't even say goodbye to me. All he did was mutter something about Nhadala and Luca before he disappeared into the desert."

Rikku swallowed. Despite her drunkenness, she was all seriousness now. "But...you two were so in love." She frowned and pushed her drink away.

That's just it. We weren't in love. We thought we were. But we were so wrong. Everyone was wrong." Paine, too, became very serious. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. I started seeing someone yesterday."

Rikku's eyes widened greatly. "_Already_? Who?" She asked as she began to wave her arms about excitedly.

Paine blinked. "You have to swear that you won't laugh. Otherwise, you'll have _no_ respect points."

Rikku nodded feverishly, ceasing her waving. She leaned in close so she could hear her soft-spoken friend clearly.

"Isaaru and I had dinner last night." Paine told her quietly, so that only they could hear. She couldn't bear it if her personal life became the gossip of Spira. It was bad enough that she was secretly dating a geeky ex-summoner. "Anyway," She began, noticing the look in Rikku's eyes, "Do you want to join my faction, or not?"

Rikku looked thoughtful for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. "I don't know if it would be in the Al Bhed leader's best interests to make decisions without the approval of her people. As it is, she's disgraced her family by what she did, and surely her people would be disappointed in her actions." She glanced up through her lashes at Paine, who was laughing jovially at her.

"Listen to you, all grown up and leading your people. I'm amazed by how much you've grown in just a few years. You're so different from the Rikku who used to follow me around, pestering me for my deepest, darkest secrets." Paine said, the mood turning nostalgic almost as quickly as it turned serious. "I kind of miss that Rikku, now that I'm seeing more of this one. I miss deducting respect points. Though, you've got so few now, I don't think it would matter even if I did."

Rikku nodded slowly. "I miss the old Paine, just as much as you miss the old Rikku. But it's a part of our past that's long gone. We've just got to get used to what we have." She smiled at Paine, and stood up from her stool. "I think I'm going to leave Rin, and find myself a place to live. On my own, of course."

Paine stood too, and enveloped Rikku in her arms. "Okay, grown-up. I'll see you sometime?" She asked as she pressed her face into Rikku's hair.

"Of course. I'll never leave my people." Rikku replied as she pulled back, taking one last, long look at her friend. "Bye." She waved over her shoulder as she left, her steps a little crooked, but her eyes never wavering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal trudged through the crowds of Luca, not paying much attention where he was going. Head bowed against the bright light shining down on Spira, he was headed for the Blitzball stadium, to meet an old friend. Nhadala had asked him to travel to Luca for her, to deliver a message to her cousin Irik, that his sphere business was taking off in Sanubia. He didn't realize until after he left, that Irik was an old childhood friend, who took off when they were younger for "bigger and better things". He was almost excited to see this little piece of his past.

The locker rooms were crowded with Blitz players of all races, genders, and ages. The Al Bhed Psyches were playing an up-and-coming team, the Moogle Maniacs. He found the Maniacs' locker room with little difficulty, and standing in a far corner of the crowded room, chatting with a lithe-looking young woman, was none other than Irik. Gippal swallowed his nervousness down like a bad potion, and stepped up to them.

It was like something had hit him in the back of the head, hard. The woman Irik had been talking to, was like a walking, talking version of the aeon Shiva, except for the fact that her skin and hair weren't blue. When she looked at Gippal, his heart froze over, and he found himself unable to speak. She was a beautiful creature, her wide blue eyes set directly on him. And when she spoke to him, albeit in a rather unsatisfactory tone, he found himself unable to think.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" She questioned, annoyance apparent in her voice. Here she was, having a serious conversation with Irik, when some lost looking loser wandered up to them, staring at her like an idiot.

"I uh...I'm here to talk to Irik." Gippal answered after a few minutes of trying to calm his heart down.

The woman made a noise of exasperation that was meant only for Gippal to hear, and walked away in a huff. Irik, the man whom she had been talking to and the one Gippal sought out, turned around slowly to look at Gippal.

"What do you need?" Irik questioned with the same annoyance as his companion. "I've got a game soon, so make it quick."

Gippal was shocked. Had he really changed that much from when they were children? How many people in Spira had lost an eye as children? He decided not to pursue it any further, for fear that the goddess of a friend he had would show up once again. "Your cousin, Nhadala, sends you a message from Sanubia. You're sphere business is booming." He managed to say.

"Well, that's good. If you'll excuse me, I've got to find Kai." Irik said, walking away without even thanking him. He was far from the easy-going boy Gippal had known as a child. But at least he knew the woman's name now.

Leaving the Bliztball stadium, Gippal again bowed his head against the harsh sunlight, and made his way for the inn where Baralai was staying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baralai was sitting at the desk in his rented room, poring over documents of some sort. He wasn't paying enough attention to what he was reading to get any kind of information from them. All he could think of was Rikku, and what she was doing at that very moment. And of course, where Gippal happened to be with dinner. As he picked up a pen and began to write, the door slammed open and he jumped, a line of ink running across the first page of a chocobo ranching agreement.

"Gippal! Don't fling open the door like that!" Baralai shouted, hastily wiping at the ink, hoping it would dry slowly enough that he may remove it from the paper.

"Sorry, but my hands were full, and I knew you were busy. Did it get ruined?" Gippal apologized sheepishly as he leaned over Baralai, examining the paper himself.

"Unfortunately, it didn't." Baralai should have been relieved.

"Unfortunately?" Gippal repeated.

"Some imbecile wants a chocobo ranch in Bevelle. What kind of moron would want that? Aren't there enough of them in the Calm Lands?" Baralai answered, a little uncharacteristic anger in his voice.

"My my, mister Praetor. I've never heard you bad-mouth anyone before. It's actually quite a treat." Gippal laughed and dodged a well-aimed kick to his shin.

"I'm not bad-mouthing anyone, Gippal. Unlike you, I do watch my tongue, and hold it when it is necessary." Baralai sighed and set down his pen, leaning back in his chair and looking up at his one-eyed friend. "It's just that I don't think a chocobo ranch in such a splendid city is necessary. Bevelle is clean and orderly, and chocobo's are not. Besides, the Calm Lands aren't so far away. One can simply go there for a chocobo if it is needed."

"I get your point. I just don't agree with it, though. Who doesn't want to ride a chocobo around town? I used to when I was little, and we found them wandering the desert. Rikku and I, we nursed one back to health and had it for years. He was our best friend, that chocobo." Gippal's face became expressionless as his mind was sent into a dream-like state.

"Did you complete your task?" Baralai questioned, jerking Gippal harshly from his memories.

"You mean Nhadala's message?" He asked, leaning heavily on one corner of the desk, knocking over a jar full of something pink. "I did. And I met this girl. Her name's Kai. She looked just like Shiva. So pretty, but Yevon was she mean."

Baralai's jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide. "Kai?" Kai was his sister's name. A sister he thought to be dead. "Did she look to be about twenty?"

Gippal thought for a moment, dredging up a picture of her in his mind. "Yep. She did. Why do you ask? Keepin' tabs on the ages of my girls?"

It was her. It had to be. "No. Kai is my sister." Baralai told him. "At least I think she might be. I had thought her dead many years ago, when I returned home after the fight with Sin."

"Sister? Dead?" Gippal was lost, and he didn't think he cared to be found.

"Yes. My father had married an Al Bhed woman after his marriage to my mother, and my birth. I knew not of this sister I had until both of our parents had died, and she came looking for me. One rainy evening in Bevelle, a beautiful little child appeared on the doorstep of my home, begging to see me. I had to go see her. I couldn't just leave a young girl out in the cold. She told me who her father was, and how she knew me, and I believed her. I'm glad I did, because Kai was the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. The only thing was, after all the time I spent bringing her up as a model young lady, she ran away from home. I guess it must have been around the time I left home to join the Crimson Squad, when I met you, Paine, and Nooj. All of the hired help were convinced I was going to be killed helping to fight Sin, and Kai picked up on this. She told her tutor of her plans to run away, and why. It was because she couldn't live without me in such a large house. She was afraid of being alone again. So she fled, and I never saw her again. How I wept when I returned home. We scoured all of Spira looking for her, and turned over nary a thing. Such a gorgeous thing she was. Soft shining silver hair, and big sparkling blue eyes. The most delicate face and tiny body you would ever find. I miss her to this very day. But she did always have a mean streak about her. Always sassing me and talking back. She never got along well with her tutors." Baralai paused after his long story and looked at Gippal. If he wasn't seeing things, there was a tear in his friend's eye. Was his story really that heart wrenching?

Gippal took a deep breath. "Well, it's her. Big sparkling blue eyes and bad attitude. But her hair sure isn't silver anymore. Looks like she dyed it bright purple." He tried not to notice the dismay in Baralai's expression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing what to do with himself, Rin was sitting in silence in the darkened room of the villa. Rikku had left abruptly, without much of an explanation, not even giving him time to apologize. He hadn't the slightest clue what was going to happen now. Everything seemed to be going along wonderfully. He and Rikku had been getting along famously, until something just snapped. He wasn't quite sure what, but he knew now that the Al Bhed princess was a little too much for him to handle. Maybe it was time to ask Cid for some advice...

* * *

**A/N: Okay.** Long time no see, folks. I know that my legions of die-hard fans have left me because I am the ultimate slacker, but I'm trying to make it up to you by giving you this mega chapter! holds it up in all it's glory Look how long and shiny and beautiful it is! I know. Nothing can explain my absence, and nothing in the world can make up for it. But I'll try. I know that this all may seem a little silly right now, but I'm trying to work out the kinks in it. I've decided to start writing from other character's POV's some, just so we can see Baralai's side a little bit too. Unfortunately that involves his BFF, Gippal, and the introduction of a few new characters, OCs of mine, Irik and Kai. Yes, Kai is going to be a love interest for the jaded Gippal. Unfortunately, poor Irik has had a lifelong crush on Tidus, and will not get his man in this fic. The other one that follows the lives of Kai and Gippal, however, allows Tidus to leave Yuna, and fall for Irik (I'm actually going to kill Yuna in my other fic). Aaaanywho. Yes, Kai is Baralai's sister. Get over it. If you don't like it, pretend I said ex-girlfriend or something. And that's that. This truly is the chapter from hell, and no, Rikku and Rin aren't going to get off that easily. They need to have sex first! dims the lights and puts on the music Of course, there may be a little consequence for them when they actually _do_ split. D But you'll hear about that later. For now, review the latest chapter of my longest running fanfiction while I run off to write another! 


End file.
